What if
by Firekeeper'99
Summary: What if, Gale volunteered, to save Peeta?  What if Katniss and Gale were town into the hunger Games together?  What would happen then?  Both able to feed and transfer energy and strength to each other?  What if?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

I could feel the air of disaster surrounding all of District 12. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was hopping that it was wrong. I knew that something would go terribly wrong, but I couldn't tell what. I stood there with the other 16 year olds, and waited as the funnily dressed woman stood getting ready to pick the District 12 tributes. That is when it happened.

"Prim Everdeen." I couldn't believe it. There is no way Prim was picked. Her name was one slip of paper amongst thousands; one to a thousand.

"I volunteer." The words left me lips before I could stop them, I saw the Peace Keepers stop. They released Prim and made way for me as I stepped up on to the poor excuse of a stage. The funny looking lady –Effie Trinket- quickly looked out to the crowed and was shocked by the silence I, on the other had, was not. Silence was a sign of respect when it came to the Capitols barbaric games. Then something unexpected happened. All of District 12 touched their three middle fingers to their lips and held them out to me. This was good-bye to someone you loved. It stunned me and I was already on the verge of tears, but I held it in.

Effie Trinket moved on to the boy's names and I didn't even have time to wish for Gale's safety.

"Peeta Mellark." The name rang vaguely familiar, and when I saw who the name belonged to, I remembered; the boy with the bread. We shared a long history, but weather he remembered it, was the thing. He took the stage. When Effie asked for volunteers, the wind whistled through the square. Just as we thought there was no one, right as Effie was going to move on, we heard it. It sounded small among in the crowd of thousands, but I knew the voice.

"I volunteer." Gale's voice rang out small yet strong.

Gale's POV

The words were unstoppable. I knew that I could protect her in the arena, and I would make sure she made it out alive, but the part I didn't think about was the fact that if Katniss made it out, I wouldn't. It was too late for that as I walked onto the stage. I looked at Katniss, and I saw the pain in her carefully hidden grey seam eyes.

"Looks like we still got a team Catnip." I whispered to her giving her a small smile. The pained expression grew, and I knew that she had come to the same conclusion I had moments before. One of us would die.

The goodbyes were so very painful, but the worst might have been the last one.

Prim walked in her eyes red from crying, and I guessed she had just come from seeing Katniss.

"Don't let her die. Protect her." Those were the only words Prim could say before she broke down into tears, and I held her in my arms. I noticed then some more differences between her and Katniss. Katniss was strong, and I have only seen her cry twice, both in the woods with only me to see her. Prim, was not as strong, she was like a fragile piece of glass that would break at one touch.

"I will." I looked into Prim's unnaturally different colored eyes, and she stared back, it looked almost like she was waiting.

"I swear to it Prim." She gave a stiff nod, and left with out another word. Not good luck, or anything. I guess I knew that her only hope was for Katniss to get out alive, and for once, I could agree with the little innocent child.

Katniss's POV

I couldn't believe it. What had Gale done? He had domed our families, that's what he's done. They couldn't survive, even with us hunting daily, they always need, wanted, more. I had no clue how they would survive. I wish Gale wouldn't have done that. I mean I understand why he did it. To protect me, but I could die, or live with out him sacrificing himself. I didn't even want to talk to him. Odds are that one of the other 22 tributes will kill him, but if I had to choose between my life and his, I would always pick him. I knew that here that was out of the question, but I will not let him die.

When they took us to the train station, I was very carful to keep a board looking expression on my face, and I could tell Gale had the same thoughts. When the cameras finally left and the train's doors closed I turned on Gale.

"What have you done!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I didn't care who heard.

"Katniss, just hear me o—" I didn't give Gale time to explain anything, pounced, hopping to hit him hard enough to at least get him onto the ground. I was mistaken. Gale was hard as a stone, when I hit him, but I made him waver a bit. When he saw I was going to fall he came down with me. That is when I took over. I tried to pin him down so I could slap him at least. After what seemed like an eternity of thrashing in the plush carpet of the train Gale had won. I was pinned down on the ground; he was on top of me holding me down.

"Listen to me Katniss," Gale's voice was a harsh hiss, and I was scared of him for the first time in my life. "I am doing this for _you_. I can protect you in that arena, but I can't help you if you won't take what I offer." Gale slowly let me up, but his touch lingered even as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale's POV

I sat in the train, watching the world speed past. I had never been on a train. Well I if I stayed and got a job in the mines I might have been able to help load one, in District 12 they have one that delivers coal to the wealthier Districts. I couldn't get the conversation from earlier out of my head. I had been thinking about it for at least and hour, but nothing had changed. Maybe Katniss was right; maybe I should have let the bulky baker's son be her male tribute from District 12. I mean only one of us could survive, and I put a lot of effort making sure it was she who won. I never stopped to think: what about _my _family? How would they survive without me? I am sure Katniss would give them some of her winnings, and I have no doubt she would continue to hunt, but it is still not the same.

A soft tapping sound startled me out of the daze of thoughts.

"Come in." I was not really looking forward to company but I couldn't refuse any help they were offering at this point.

"Hey." Katniss came in her reaping clothes, traded in for a soft blue shirt and a pair of pants. Her hair was still braided in the braid her mother had done only a few hours before.

"Hi there Catnip." I gave her a smile, and my arms absentmindedly opened inviting her in for a hug. Without hesitation my little Catnip hugged me. I could feel her heart beating one in the same with mine, and I could feel the warmth in her strong, lean body. I knew I had to tell her I loved her, but to tell her as we were going to be thrown into the most barbaric games in our history? Forget it, the idea was as stupid as the person who had come up with it. But on the other hand, it's either now or never.

"Katniss, I need to tell you something. I –"

She cut me off just then with something I was not expecting. A kiss. Her lips were surprisingly gentler than I would have thought, and she was inexperienced, I was just out of practice.

_Katniss's POV

Gale's lips were soft and gentle against mine, and I kept worrying I might mess up. Then Gale was holding me; much like the day in the woods when we realized that we still had traps in the woods from years ago. I almost fell into one of our last resort traps. We had dug deep trenches and covered them with leaves. I almost fell and Gale had been there to catch me. I now remembered that he held me fro longer that necessary and then that was it. The day went on as usual and only now do I notice the little things. Gale would look at me out of the corner of his grey eyes. I didn't look back at him, but I noticed him.

Now I felt so close, yet so distant from my old hunting partner. Gale gently pulled out of the kiss.

"Katniss, I—"

"Don't start Gale." I stopped him afraid that he was going to argue and tell me how bad this is for us be doing this.

"You think I'm going to argue against this?" Gale cocked his head to the side, and looked at me with a silly drunken looking smile.

"Well, I just thought…." I looked down at the plush carpet, and Gale put his hand under my chin. He slowly lifted my face to look at him. His grey eyes meet mine, and my past distant feeling vanished. I hugged Gale and I leaned my head onto his shoulder still covered by his hunting jacket. He wraps his arms around me and leans his head on top of mine. I slowly drift off to sleep listening to the sound of Gale's heartbeat in the silent room.

I faintly remember a tapping sound on the door and then nothing. I remember faces, some familiar and some new. I remember Gale, and Haymitch, and a few new faces, that I assumed to be servants.

When I finally come to for good, I see nothing but darkness. I look around and I am alone, lying down on a plush bed with rich textures and colors. All I remember is that I fell asleep in Gale's arms, and now he was gone.

"Hey Catnip." I jump and turn squinting to see through the seemingly infinite darkness. Then Gale takes my hand and I relax.

"I thought you had gone." I couldn't help scold myself at how desperate and vulnerable I sounded.

"I won't leave your side, if that's what you want." Gale gives me a smile I can't see, but can feel in the darkness


End file.
